Surrender
by nancy777ca
Summary: LeeKaraButtons are pushed until the only choice is to give up or give in.


Surrender

Kara's cheek burned from the force of the blow and for a moment, her head spun dizzily. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back. She would NOT let Lee Adama see her cry. Looking over at him, Kara watched him wince, bent over and pressing a hand to his jaw and wondered if she'd loosened one of his teeth. Would serve the bastard right. He'd all but straight out called her a whore. She straightened her shoulders and sniffled. His eyes rose and glared at her with accusation and, Kara would have to have been an idiot not to see it, jealousy.

Where was that look last night? Where was that look when Baltar had cut in on the two of them and asked her to dance. If Lee had only ever looked at her once like that she never would have left with Baltar. Never would have gone to bed with Baltar when it was Lee she ached for. Lee whose name she cried out at the moment when her guard was down and images of him above her had filled her mind. Damn him! Damn him and his eyes that turned her into such a...a...girl!

Lee gave her a last disgusted glare and turned to leave. That's what Lee Adama did. When something didn't fit into his carefully controlled world, he discarded it. And that's what Kara felt like now. Discarded. Like a piece of trash.

"You coward." Kara seethed watching him walk away. Lee stopped and Kara pressed her point home. "You're not man enough to face up to the fact that you are shit-faced jealous and so you turn it around to make me feel like a slut. You're a frakking coward, Lee." Lee spun and was pressed against her in a matter of seconds.

"Better a coward, than Kara Thrace's latest frak." Lee hissed, his breath hot and furious against her face. Kara raised her hand to take another swing at him but Lee saw it coming. He gripped her wrist painfully. "You couldn't handle another one so don't even think about it."

Kara glared up at him. "You son of a bitch. You're so frakking full of yourself aren't you? Looking down on me for frakking Baltar not because your precious morality was offended but because you wanted to frak me yourself." Kara tossed in his face.

"Forgive me, if the idea of having Dr Baltar's sloppy seconds turns my stomach." Lee said, his voice low.

"God you are so dense, Captain. Do you really think it was Baltar I wanted?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Lee took a step back but Kara gripped his hand, holding him still. "No, you're not running this time. It was you, you stupid frak. It was always you." Lee paled and his mouth opened in disbelief. His blue eyes regarded her hesitantly, not sure what she was saying. Horrified, Kara felt tears burn her eyes. _No! _She ordered herself silently, blinking quietly. _No! No! No!_

"What are you saying?" Lee asked warily. Kara nearly exploded with frustration. Frak it, he already thought she was a whore, what did she possibly have to lose? With a near scream of annoyance, Kara pulled Lee's head down and captured his mouth.

Lee let out a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a groan and his eyes fluttered closed. _Oh frakking shit..._ Every nerve in his body jumped to attention and he pressed Kara up against the wall. _Oh Gods Lee...think...think! _ Lee screamed inwardly trying to pull away but his arms would not obey. His arms wrapped themselves around Kara's waist and held tight. He thought maybe the flash of pain in his jaw would act as a deterrent to what he was doing...what he was contemplating doing but instead, Lee crushed his mouth to hers more forcefully, licking at this inside of her mouth, pushing, tasting. Wanting. Frak if this was a dream, he'd have to change the damn sheets again!

But no, she felt so real against him, hard and soft all at the same time. Lee grabbed Kara's hips and pulled her up between his thighs. Hot, lords, she felt so hot against him, even through her clothes. _Stop! _A voice shouted in the back of his mind and for the first time in his life, Lee Adama didn't listen. _It was you...it was always you_. Lee remembered, her words making him swell harder than he'd ever thought he'd been. Ever.

Lee shifted his hips slightly and Kara moaned at the contact. Dear Gods, he was gonna kill her. Kill her and both of them fully dressed. Kara tried to pull away slightly to take a breath but Lee wouldn't let her. One hand drove into her hair and held her still. The other hand cupped her behind and shifted her against the bulge in his pants. Frakking hell, Kara panicked. _Not here! _But the way her blood was roaring in her ears, Kara wouldn't have protested if he threw her down and frakked her brain outs on the damn floor. She had waited so long for this...so long and now that he was here, kissing her senseless, rubbing up against her, Kara wanted to scream with joy. If anyone walked in, however, the two of them would have a hell of a time explaining what they were doing rubbing up against each other like two randy teenagers. "Lee..." Kara murmured into his mouth...Oh shit, she was so gonna come against him if he kept rubbing against her like that..."Lee..." Kara shivered as the sound of his name on her lips made him press himself harder between her thighs. "Not here..." She sighed arching her neck as his mouth broke from hers and his tongue licked a heated path behind her ear and down the side of her neck.

"Yes, here." Lee insisted and Kara was shocked at just how far gone Captain Tightass was. His lack of logical thought made her smile and Kara began to push at his shoulders. He moaned in protest and captured her mouth again in an attempt to get her to stop shoving at him. But Kara would not be dissuaded.

"We...oh...frak...Lee...We...we..." Kara was beginning to shake with impending orgasm and was truly torn between the fear of being caught and the sensations barreling through her at his rolling hips. "Hide..." She said shakily biting into the fabric at his shoulder to stifle her cry as he pushed her over the edge.

"Can't." He hissed beginning to unbutton his pants. "Ain't moving anywhere." Lee informed her curtly. Frakking shit, he could not have walked anywhere if a damn Cylon was on his ass. She wanted him...this whole frakking time. Lee could have beat the stuffing out of her for never letting him know. He pulled back for a second and began undoing her pants. They'd have time to go slow later. This was not quite how he imagined making love to her but if Lee did not get inside of her right now he'd burst and that would be hell of embarrassing, not to mention messy. He took one last lust blinded glance around the room to make sure that they were alone and then spread her thighs apart with his knee.

"Gods...Lee, don't..."Kara sighed weakly even as she tilted her hips forward to accept him. Lee smiled rubbing himself along her center and feeling how very ready she was. He'd wipe that asshole from her memory. He'd make her forget everything but him. He watched her open her eyes hesitantly; fearfully glancing about to make sure they were truly alone. "Any second...frak...Lee...Someone could come in..." Kara whimpered. He slid himself along her wet folds, teasing, her, daring her to tell him to stop. "Oh frak..." Kara jumped as the sensations of liquid fire raced through her veins, sharp as thousands of knifes pricking her. "You...oh...shit...you have to stop..." Kara begged without conviction.

"No." Lee said simply and slid up into her. Kara clenched around him and Lee thought he was going to die. His breath stopped in his lungs and heart stopped in his chest and his whole body just filled with heat.

"Ahhhhhh...Yes..." Kara cried tightening around the velvet steel inside of her. Her nails dug into the back of Lee's neck and he captured her mouth again.

"Tell me...stop...now..." Lee teased, pulling out slightly. Kara's eyes flashed at him.

"I'll frakking...ah...kill you." She threatened as if to stress her point, Kara reached back and cupped Lee's bare behind and pushed him back deep into her. They both let out a sigh at the movement. Lee closed his eyes and let his wall come down.

Kara felt the moment it happened, the moment the anger slipped out of him and felt herself respond in kind. His kisses gentled even as his thrusts grew sharper, more desperate. Anger no longer fueled him and Kara tightened around him in understanding. She wished he'd open his eyes again so she could lose herself in the sharp blue of them as she had so many times in her dreams. She ran her finger down the side of his face, flushed and damp with exertion.

"I love you..." She whispered. That certainly did it. Lee's eyes flew open and Kara nearly came again at that blue that Lee's alone. She hadn't meant to say the words but they had tumbled out of her mouth with their own. "Yes...Gods yes...I love you." Kara sighed honestly

"Again." Lee demanded surging up into her hard and full.

"Love you...oh...love you,loveyouloveyou..." Kara cried feeling herself rushing towards release again. Lee sped up his movements, feeling himself ready to burst any second now. Kara felt him swelling thicker inside of her and squeezed him repeatedly with her core, bringing him closer, closer...closer...

Lee gasped when his body thrust up one last time and he released himself deep and hot into the woman he loved. He sagged against Kara and was about to pull himself out of her when he felt her hips rolling desperately against him. She'd been almost there again. Lee kept himself steady inside of her and fought against the heaviness in his limbs to stay upright and brought his fingers down between where they were joined.

At his touch, Kara smiled and buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too." Lee whispered in her ear and brought her to her second release. Her panting breath against his face, Lee set her feet back on the floor and stroked her face. "Now what do you say we go do this right the second time around?" He asked straightening her clothes and pulling her along with him to his room.

The End


End file.
